


Glow

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Three Year Gap, Trunks' birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Three year gap story with Trunks' birth.Written for the TPTH July BVDN. Five picture prompts, 400 words, 40 minutes each. Theme, Glow.





	1. Chapter 1

When Vegeta opened his eyes his body was wracked in pain, bones broken and body burned. It took him a few minutes for his mind to clear, vision unfocused, images swimming in his head like a lava lamp. He shook his aching head until the oxygen mask fell from his face and glanced to his right.

There she was, fast asleep on her desk, peaceful and serene. Not what he had expected, especially after blowing up the ship and almost wrecking her house.

_ What’s she doing here?  _ he wondered. If he could just get up and sneak out without waking her he could rezoom training. He couldn’t just lay there like a sorry weakling. The Legendary was within his grasp. He had to keep training, regardless of how much his body screamed for him to stay put.

_ Work through the pain. _

“Vegeta?”

_ Dammit! _

“You’re finally awake,” she said in relief.

Oh, no. He wasn’t going to let this stop him, now that he was so close!

“I have to train,” he groaned as he moved to sit up.

“Oh, no you don’t,” she admonished as she nudged him to lay back down. “We’re not going through this again.”

“I’m fine. Now, leave me al-”

“You’re  _ not _ fine,” Bulma said firmly. “I fact, you’re lucky you’re even still alive. Multiple lacerations, massive internal bleeding, concussinon, broken bones!”

“I’ve suffered worse!” the Saiyan insisted, but she wasn’t buying it.

She raised a brow. “Really? Vegeta, you just survived an explosion that would’ve turned any human into pink mist. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Out of my way, woman!” Vegeta once again sat up only to collapse again.

“There, you see? You’re in no shape to be training. Even if you were you no longer have the facility to train in. Not until dad and I can build another one, and that’s gonna take a few days.”

“I can train in the desert.”

“And collapse and die if you don’t let yourself heal first. Given your Saiyan physiology, it shouldn’t take you long.”

Bulma gave him some water, assisting him until he signaled that he had enough before she stood.

“I’ll let mom know you’re awake so she can fix you something to eat.” She turned to the door. “Meantime, get some rest.”

Bulma headed for the door before Vegeta caught her attention.

“Why do you care?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma couldn’t believe this was happening. She felt utterly nauseated and her head was swimming like a jellyfish. 

She was pregnant.  _ Pregnant! _

Pregnant with the child of her alien houseguest, no less.

And all it took was for him to finally open up. 

She had given him another suit to replace yet another one he had just damaged. He’d thrown it at her, screaming at her, demanding to know what she really wanted from him. 

_ “You know what I want from you,” she insisted. “To survive the androids and convince you to not kill Goku or hurt any of my friends. That’s all!” _

_ “Do you really expect me to believe that, woman? No one gives free of charge. No one expects nothing in return. There has to be more.” _

_ “Why don’t you trust me?” _

_ “Because I’ve learned a long time ago what happens when I let my guard down.” He stopped for a moment, looking at her, eyes searching for something, perhaps something that would belie his fears. _

_ It was that moment when Bulma realized he didn’t trust her- because he was conditioned not to trust anyone. _

_ “I’m not going to pretend I know what you’ve been through,” she said, hoping to find a way to talk him down. “But I can assure you, I have no ill will towards you. I just want you to understand that the life you lived with Frieza isn’t the way things work here. We help each other, not to get something or ambush anyone, but because we want to. Because we want you to have a better life than what you had before. Because that’s the way things work around here. Just give me a chance to prove it.” _

_ Vegeta looked at her wearily before turning his eyes to the stars. “I’ve had everything taken from me. I have no home, no kingdom and the only other Saiyan alive is a low class half-wit who claimed my birthright only minutes after he learned what a super Saiyan was, and it’s a blight on my race.” He looked at her then. “I have nothing left to lose.” _

And that’s when it happened.

He’d approached her, kissed her, and that’s all it took for things to escalate. 

Now, here she was carrying his child.

She hoped he would take the news well. 


	3. Chapter 3

The exit to the ship opened as Bulma stood in front of it waiting. Vegeta gave her a surprised look followed by a hard stare before leaping over her and walking away. No surprise. He had been avoiding her since their encounter, barely even looking at her or speaking to her.

She doggedly followed him. “Vegeta, wait. I have to-”

“Leave me alone, woman.”

“We need to talk.”

“We have nothing to discuss.”

“I’m pregnant!”

He stopped, turned and sneered at her. “I don’t care if you’ve gone back to the weakling and conceived a child with him. That’s none of my-”

_ “You’re _ the father, Vegeta.”

His mouth fell open, staring at her in disbelief. 

“Say something,” she whispered when he didn’t speak, but he remained silent, backing away from her and flying off.

Bulma stood there for what seemed like hours, her eyes fixed at the spot where Vegeta faded off until he was gone.

o-o-o-o-o 

She laid on her bed with the light set to ambient and her mind swimming with thoughts of how to raise a Saiyan child. She wasn’t going to have to do this on her own, was she? 

Perhaps she should just let herself think of the usual mother-to-be stuff and worry about the Saiyan crap later.

Maybe a space theme for the nursery, complete with ceiling lights that resembled stares. Yeah, that would be cool.

Of course, he would have a hearty appetite. And what about his powers. How soon would he learn how to fly? And…

_ Dammit, dammit, dammit! _

There was no way she was going to get around this. She needed Vegeta for this, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to get him on board. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma was in her lab trying to clear her head and keep her mind on her work with no success. The prospect of having an alien child terrified her, and Vegeta would never understand why. What the hell was she going to do?

She had to get through to him somehow. She had no idea how she was going to do this without him. 

Clearly, the prospect of being a new parent scared him, too, or he wouldn’t have taken off last night. A kid wasn’t exactly in the plans.

Bulma switched on the cameras for the ship’s gravity chamber to see if he was in there training. 

He wasn’t training, he was packing supplies. Shocked, she checked the ship’s fuel supply. 

It was full.

Panicked, she leaped from her chair and ran to the ship, ignoring her morning sickness.

“Vegeta!” she called as he entered the ship. “Wait. Please, don’t go!” He looked at her but was unmoved, hastily closing the hatch.

“Wait!  _ Vegeta!” _

It was no use. Bulma was forced to keep a safe distance as the ship powered up and rose.

She watched helplessly, heart galloping, tears spilling down her reddened cheeks as the ship took off and was gone.

o-o-o-o-o

He was born like any other child. Nothing out of the ordinary. Not even a tail.

She crawled into bed hoping he would sleep through the night this time. Motherhood was already making her weary enough without the extraordinary circumstances she had to deal with on top of that.

A rumbling noise woke her. Light shone through her window.

_ What the..? _

It took her a moment to register.

_ Could it be? _

She climbed out of bed and crept towards the nursery. Her boy was still asleep, much to her relief.

Light glowed through the drapes that covered the glass door to the terrace. Bulma tentatively approached, opening the door, heart hammering with anticipation.

“Vegeta?” she whispered at the figure before her, glowing so brightly he drowned out the city lights.

Giddiness overtook her as she cried out and leapt for joy.

He had done it. 

_ He had done it!  _


	5. Chapter 5

“I was alone on this planet in a lightning storm,” he explained as he lay on his bed, beligured from his experience, Bulma tending to his injuries.

“I stayed outside to see how well I could handle it. I fought with the storm as best as I could, but I was so overwhelmed by it that I just didn’t care anymore. Not about Kakarot, not about my title. Nothing. That’s when it happened.”

“You emptied yourself,” she observed.

He nodded. “I had to put aside who I was, I guess.” It was true, but acknowledging it was not easy. At that moment, he had forgotten he was a prince, an elite class warrior to be admired and respected. He was just Vegeta. Out in a storm. Fighting to stay alive and keep his sanity. 

“Well,” Bulma said as she patted his forehead with a cool, damp washcloth. “If it means anything, I’m proud of you.”

He just grunted.

“You want anything else to eat?” she asked as she stood and picked up wrappings from some leftover take-out sushi. He just shook his head.

A noise came from down the hall. Bulma excused herself and left to tend to her son.

“It’s okay, sweetie, mommy’s coming,” she said as she entered the nursery.

She changed his diaper and picked him up to go feed him. Vegeta was standing in the doorway, surprising her.

“Vegeta.” She turned her eyes to her son.

_ Their _ son.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” she asked, but he only stared at them.

“Trunks, this is your daddy.” She approached him gingerly. He needed to acknowledge his son. His son needed him for Kami’s sake.

“You want to hold him?” Before she could finish her question, he left.

Bulma held her son closer, comforting herself more than him.

“It’s okay, sweetie. He’ll come around.”

She could only hope.


End file.
